I can see the shore
by SoNgOfMoOnLight
Summary: 'Ya.. dialah yang akan selalu menemukanku'. Sasuke menemukan sesuatu yang berharga dibalik gelapnya langit saat itu. Sasusaku.


_Naruto © by Masashi K_

_Life is like a boat © by Rie Fu_

**LIFE IS LIKE A BOAT **

"Sasuke-kun!"

Teriakan gadis-gadis menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah menyebabkan beberapa warga sekolah lainnya langsung menutup telinga mereka-mungkin tidak ingin mengambil resiko tuli seumur hidup karena gendang telinga mereka rusak-tapi rupanya tidak ada yang berani angkat suara karena takut 'dikeroyok' para fangirls yang mulai histeris melihat sang pangeran pujaan mereka yang beberapa hari belakangan tidak masuk, sekolah sekarang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

Pemuda bermata hitam kelam itu pun langsung dikerumuni gadis-gadis tadi.

"Minggir!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kerumunan Fangirls-nya.

Tapi rupanya gadis-gadis itu tetap tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatannya berdekatan dengan cowok impiannya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Kesal.

'kalau begitu….' Sasuke yang dari tadi tidak bisa keluar dari kerumunan fangirls-nya itu akhirnya memutuskan cara yang paling ampuh. LARI!

"kyaa! Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Tanpa henti Sasuke langsung berlari menuju keatap sekolah, tempat yang menurutnya paling aman dari fangirls-nya.

'Dasar gila!' pikirnya setelah sampai di atap sambil mengatur nafasnya.

'apa sih yang mereka inginkan?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding di belakangnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap langit yang sudah semakin gelap. 'Gelap..' Merasakan semilir angin menyapu wajahnya, kemudian pelan-pelan menutup mata hitamnya.

Kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini berputar-putar di kepalanya. Muncul bergantian seperti film. Flim yang berisi peristiwa-peristiwa dalam hidupnya.

_Sejak kecil Sasuke dibesarkan dengan ajaran yang keras, bagaimana cara bersikap selayaknya seorang uchiha. Baik dirumah, disekolah, atau pun di pergaulannya ia harus menjaga kelakuannya. Kalau dipikir baik-baik mungkin ini adalah resiko seorang anak pemimpin perusahaan terkemuka Uchiha Corp. yang memang tidak dapat dipungkiri yang dilakukannya harus selalu sempurna. Tak bercela. Dan mungkin karena 'kesempurnaan' itu juga ia selalu diidolakan banyak gadis. _

_Tapi sayangnya tak ada yang benar-benar mau mengerti dirinya yang sebenarnya. Mereka semua hanya ingin status sebagai pacar seorang Uchiha Sasuke. _

'Dan mereka pikir aku ini apa? Tuan sempurna yang tidak punya perasaaan?' batinnya

**Nobody knows who I really am**

**I never felt this empty before**

**And if I ever need someone to come along**

**Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong**

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya perlahan. Langit masih saja gelap. 'Mungkin akan segera hujan' pikirnya sambil menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan tangan. Lalu ia kembali menutup matanya merasakan angin yang masih saja menimpa wajahnya. Kali ini disertai dengan rintik-rintik hujan.

_Namun sekeras apapun usahanya, Itachi, kakaknya lebih banyak mendaptkan perhatian dan pujian dari ayahnya dan Sasuke selalu saja dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakaknya._

"_Itachi.. kau memang anakku"kata Fugaku kepada anak kesayangannya, Itachi_

_Sasuke hanya menatap kakaknya dengan rasa Iri."cih.."_

_Akan tetapi, Sasuke selalu berusaha keras menunjukkan kepada ayahnya bahwa ia juga bisa menjadi 'anak hebat' yang selalu diinginkan ayahnya. Ia berusaha menjadi sesempuna mungkin. Dalam soal prestasi akademik, olahraga, seni, bahkan Ia mulai mempelajari cara berbisnis pada saat ia berumur 12 tahun. Meski sulit namun ia tidak pernah menyerah._

**We are all rowing the boat of fate**

**The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape**

**But if we ever get lost on our way**

**The waves would guide you through another day**

_Kemudian suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yatim-piatu berambut pirang, yang tidak bisa diam dan pencinta ramen, Naruto Uzumaki ,sahabatnya. _

_Seorang sensei berambut perak dan selalu memakai masker serta buku pornonya kemana-mana, Hatake Kakashi, ayah angkat Naruto. _

_Dan.. Seorang gadis berambut pink, yang ceria, pandai, dan cantik, Haruno Sakura._

Sasuke tersenyum lembut ketika mengingat tentang gadis bermata emerald itu. Senyum yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan kepada siapapun.

_Yah.._

_Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis yang membuatnya merasa hidup kembali dengan senyum dan tawanya. Juga sifat keras kepalanya._

**Nobody knows who I really am**

**Maybe they just don't give a damn**

**But if I ever need someone to come along**

**I know you would follow me, and keep me strong**

_Namun, saat-saat yang paling buruk dalam hidupnya muncul. Ketika Itachi pergi dari rumah dan beban keluarga menjadi tanggungannya. Kewajiban itu menuntut Sasuke untuk bekerja sebagai wakil direktur diperusahaannya sambil bersekolah, padahal usianya baru menginjak 16 tahun. Ditambah lagi dengan pandangan miring bahwa ia masih terlalu muda dan tidak akan bisa menyamai Itachi, kakaknya. Pada saat itu ia merasa sangat terpuruk dengan semua beban itu. _

_Akan tetapi, Sakura-lah yang menjadi pemberi semangatnya dan yang senantiasa ada disampingnya._

"_Sasuke-kun..kau pasti bisa. Aku percaya padamu."kata Sakura sambil memegang tangan sasuke dengan erat._

"_Kau tidak perlu sama seperti kak Itachi. Cukup lakukan dengan caramu" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut._

_Dan seperti kata gadis itu. Sasuke mampu membuktikan bahwa ia mampu dengan caranya sendiri dan tidak menjadi Itachi yang kedua. Cukup menjadi dirinya sendiri._

"_itu baru anakku" kata ayahnya mantap._

_Sejak saat itu, gadis yang dulu menjadi salah satu dari gadis-gadis yang selalu dihindarinya kini menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang paling dekat dengan dirinya bahkan satu-satunya gadis yang pernah-sedang-dan akan selalu ada dihatinya. _

**And every time I see your face,**

**The oceans heave up to my heart**

**You make me wanna strain at the oars,**

**And soon I can see the shore**

_Akan tetapi suatu hari, Ibu Sakura meninggal. Tapi dengan sikap keras kepalanya ia tidak pernah menangis. Ia selalu berusaha untuk tetap tegar dan tidak ingin menunjukkan kelemahannya pada siapapun. Ia berusaha untuk tetap ceria dan melakukan segalanya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa._

_Tetapi Sasuke melihatnya…_

_Sasuke melihat semua rasa sakit dan pedih yang ia alami._

"_Sakura, menangislah. Tidak ada salahnya kau menangis bila seseorang yang kau sayangi pergi." kata Sasuke kepada Sakura_

"_Ta-tapi..aku.." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca_

"_Menangislah, Sakura. Curahkan rasa sakit dan pedihmu. Dengan begitu kau akan merasa lega"_

_Dan Sakura pun menangis._

_Setelah kejadian itu Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi semakin dekat. Sakura membutuhkan Sakura dan sebaliknya Sasuke membutuhkan Sakura._

**I want you to know who I really am**

**I never thought I'd feel this way towards you**

**And if you ever need someone to come along**

**I will follow you, and keep you strong**

Sasuke kemudian membuka matanya.'Rupanya aku ketiduran…' batinnya dan kemudian memperhatikan seragamnya yang sudah basah kuyup.'..dan kehujanan'

"Cih..bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari sini kalau seragamku basah?" katanya memarahi dirinya sendiri

'apa ada orang yang dapat menemukanku disini?'

Tiba-tiba pintu atap yang tadinya tertutup, terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut pink dan bermata emerald yang indah. Ia sedang mengatur nafasnya sambil mengarahkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan seperti mencari sesuatu-atau seseorang.

"Sasuke-kun!" katanya sambil berlari kearah pemuda Uchiha itu.

"aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Ya ampun, kenapa kamu basah kuyup begini?" Tanya Sakura kuatir.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil pada pacarnya itu.

'Ya, dialah yang akan selalu menemukanku'

Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya kelangit .Rupanya hujan sudah berhenti. Dan awan gelap pun sudah lewat. Yang ada hanyalah langit biru yang terang yang akan mewarnai kehidupan mereka selanjutnya.

**And every time I see your face,**

**The oceans heave up to my heart**

**You make me wanna strain at the oars,**

**And soon I can see the shore.**

**THE END**

Yup.. akhirnya selesai juga..

Buat para readers.. gimana? Bagus gak? Semoga aja bagus..

Aku suka banget sama lagu ini. Buat yang pernah denger lagunya pasti tau ni lagu ost-nya Bleach. Wkwkwkwkw. Tapi gak pa-pa lah sekali-kali lagunya dimuat di fanfic naruto. Buat yang belum pernah denger aku saranin dengerin ni lagu. Soalnya lagu ni baguuuuuussssss banget.. hehehe

Udah dulu yah.. akhir kata Ja ne..

_With Love,_

_SoNgOfMoOnLight_


End file.
